The Darkness in our Hearts: REUPLOAD
by WhiteshadowFF
Summary: After disaster strikes Magnolia and its inhabitants (particularly, the wizards) Lucy is forced to sacrifice herself in order to send her daughter, Nashi back in time and prevent said disaster from happening. Bad at summaries, but IDGAF, this is a reupload of a story i wrote around 2 years ago (incomplete) which I will start working on it again. NaLu All the way baby
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere, near the ruins of Magnolia...

''Gray! Please stop this! Take me instead of her! , screamed a bloody and injured Lucy Heartfillia.

''Shut up! Don't you know I could kill you right now? But that would be so boring, don't you think? It would just be so much more fun to make you witness your own daughter's death, Gray announced through a cruel laugh while crushing young Nashi with dark ice.

As soon as the words reached Lucy, adrenaline started to pump into her veins and the remains of her magic power started gathering for one last spell.

''I hoped not to have to use this, but it's my last chance at saving Fiore's future... and past... Nashi... I'm sorry, baby… but you are our last hope.

Nashi looked up at her mother with curiosity and fear showing in her eyes as she waited for an explanation, anything that could hint at what was going to happen.

''M-mom… wha-what… what are y-y-you doing?'', Nashi stuttered uncertainly.

''What are you going to do? Summon one of those puny little spirits to tickle me?'' Gray snorted, eyeing Lucy almost gleefully.

''No, this is something that even you can't stop... The only thing that can save us... _TEMPOLOGIA_ As Lucy finished casting her spell, her body started glowing and all her magic and life force left her body at an alarming rate…

''Mommy?, asked Nashi worriedly as her body too started to glow.

''What did you do you worthless whore?, Gray yelled at the Lucy's fading body.

''Na-nashi... you are... our last hope... Find Natsu and me as soon as you can, tell us what happened…what _will_ happen... so we can save Magnolia... and remember, Nashi... Never... Give...'' Lucy never finished her sentence as everything around Nashi faded and she started falling...

Year X791

17-years-old Lucy Heartfilia was making her way towards the Fairy Tail guild hall when she suddenly heard a certain pink haired dragon slayer and a blue cat screaming her name- Actually, scratch that, whole Magnolia heard them screaming her name.

''HEY LUCE! WAIT UP!'' Natsu called out for her.

''Hey Natsu, Happy! Let me guess, another mission? Hooray...'' said Lucy with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, even though she couldn't really complain, as her rent deadline was getting dangerously close.

''Yeah, even though it seems a bit easy, the reward is pretty decent! So you won't have to worry about your damn rent this month! Hey, wait. Something's weird.'' Natsu suddenly stopped walking and sniffed his surroundings... ''I smell… someone familiar...''

''Well, who is...'' Lucy started asking, but interrupted herself as she saw an injured pink-haired teen limping towards them...

''H-h-help... me...'' the young girl murmured before passing out in the middle of the street…

 **Alright! So this chapter is pretty small, i will try to make the others longer. And for those who realized that Gray is OOC, don't worry, everything will be revealed soon...**

 **Don't forget to rate this story, R &R, but no flame please... Any review is accepted but it must be constructive. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, if I would, Natsu and Lucy would already be a couple. (Hiro Mashima owns Fairy tail)**

Nashi's P.O.V

' _'DAD! NOOOOO!'' Nashi screamed at Natsu._

'' _Damn it Natsu! Why would you do that? How stupid can you be?'' cried Lucy_

'' _I couldn't le-leave y-you to d-die...'' said Natsu. He had jumped in front of Lucy to save her from Gray's dark ice spear and got pierced right through the heart. Blood was leaking out from the lethal injury and his magic was flowing out of his dying body. ''Now... ru-run away!'' he managed to whisper before falling face forward onto the cold ground._

 _All that Nashi heard was «I couldn't». Nothing else could be heard over all the rage and hatred that took over her mind. She couldn't think. She was about to start fighting the murderer of her father, no matter the consequences, when a hand quickly shut out to stop her and she was dragged away by her crying mother._

''NOOOOOOOO!'' Nashi screamed as she woke up, sweaty, in an unknown bed. Where was she? She couldn't tell, although if she had to guess, she'd say it looked pretty similar to Fairy Tail's guild hall. She took a weary look around and noted that nobody else was in the room.

Slowly, she got herself out of bed and went to explore her surroundings. However, her expedition was cut short as she carefully set a foot out of the room and stopped, shocked. Friends, family that were supposedly killed were all standing in front of her, smiling... Alive! Everyone! Aunt Mirajane, Aunt Levy, Uncle Gajeel... And most importantly, her own mother was there, animatedly talking with Levy. Even though she looked much younger, she could easily recognize her. The moment Nashi's eyes took in the scene, she rushed towards her mother, tears spilling over her cheeks.

''MOM!'' she screamed over the sound of the busy hall.

Everything went still. Every pair of eyes was riveted on the child making her way through the crowd to the woman she called her mother.

''Wait, what?'' yelled Lucy, startled. She did not expect that.

''Ho-ho Lucy! You didn't tell us you had a boyfriend.'' said Gray, walking over to them with a smirk on his face, but he didn't make it far, as he was noticed immediately by Nashi who lit her hands on fire and tried to hit him with an admittedly pretty good punch aimed straight for his face, but was easily blocked by Gray's fast reflexes. ''What the heck, kiddo' back off!''

''You murderer! What are you doing here! How dare you?'' Nashi screamed at the confused ice mage's face. Not a word could be heard in the guild's hall. Shocked faces were looking over the whole ordeal, but no one seemed quite as confused as Lucy and Gray, who had just learned in rather strange way that they apparently were, respectively, a mother and a murderer.

''What are you talking about? Who are you?'' Gray asked.

''How do you not know me? My name is Nashi Dragneel!'' announced the girl in an annoyed voice. As soon as she finished her sentence, the whole guild went crazy, crazed chatter filling up the silence and frantic eyes trying to get a closer look. Lucy who turned as red as a tomato, was awestruck. Nashi, not one to miss an opportunity, took advantage of the current situation to grab her mother and lead her out of the guild hall.

Lucy wasn't having any of it. ''What are you doing? Stop!''

''What do you mean, Mom? And what is he doing here?'' Nashi asked impatiently.

''First of all, I seriously doubt I am your mother, I mean, that's impossible, I haven't… Well… I mean… IT'S IMPOSSIBLE, OKAY? Second of all, Gray is my friend! Why shouldn't he be here?''

When Lucy finished her sentence, Nashi started realizing what had happened. Connecting the dots wasn't that hard when life was basically throwing hint at her face. Besides, no matter what her friends thought of her, she was a very smart teen. She hadn't yet had any way to verify her theory, but she suspected being sent back in time. She had to admit that would be kind of cool. Only kind of. Her mother used to tell her how her life was before Nashi was born, the days when Gray wasn't possessed by the demon Arcturious. When everyone was still alive. She had always wished for a glimpse of those times, and here she was, experiencing it in person. Nashi remembered what her mother told her before she was brought here : « _Find Natsu and me as soon as you can, tell us what happened…whatwillhappen...»_. Wow, okay. That really made more sense now.

''Follow me please... We have to talk...'' Lucy barely knew anything about this girl that didn't seem that much younger than her, but she still could feel that they had a deep bond. Weird. But she always did love mysteries, so she followed the pink-haired teen.

Even though this Magnolia wasn't exactly the same as her own, the basic layout was the same. Her mother showed her the way to her old apartment plenty of times. So she let her feet take her there, knowing that it would freak out her young mother, but if it would make her listen to what she had to say even a slight bit more readily, she deemed it worth it.

''Hey, how do you know where I live? You're not a stalker, are you?'' Lucy asked, scrunching her eyebrows together in a worried fashion. The only response Nashi gave was an all-knowing smirk as she got ready to enter the apartment through the window, as her dad taught her to. Thinking of him brought tears to her eyes, but she hastily wiped them as soon as she felt them coming since she knew she would soon see him alive and well. She would save the future, no matter what.

''Oh, come on!'' Lucy whined as she saw the young teen force her way through her window. A bit too much like Natsu, actually. ''Now I gotta handle two of them...''

Sighing as she came in through the door, you know, the _normal_ way, she was surprised to see two shapes in the dark; one lying on the bed, and another one hugging it. Obviously, Natsu had broken in again earlier in the day. She could easily recognize his tall frame from the little one, but what worried her were the small whimpers that seemed to be coming from Nashi.

Waking up groggily form his nap, Natsu was shocked to feel skinny arms clinging to his neck and a light weight on his chest. Definitely not Lucy, then.

''Hum, hi? Who are you? Luce? Who is this?'' he asked, trying to shake the sleep from his eyes.

''Good question! Apparently she's... a relative!'' Lucy answered.

''Not just _any_ relative. Your daughter. You and Natsu's daughter, to be more precise.'' One could never call Nashi subtle, but at least she was honest. Both Natsu and Lucy were too shocked by this statement to even try to formulate any sort of answer. Their faces were going through different and very interesting shades of red when faced with the implications, clashing horribly with Natsu's hair. Before they could even begin to get over the shock, Nashi thought she might as well finish them off, while she was at it.

''Also, another detail you might want to be aware of... I'm from the future.''

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I just couldn't resist this! I just want to take the time and thank everyone (again) for just reading this story! Hope you enjoy it obviously. So yeah, I hope to see you in the next chapter too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: this beautiful world does not belong to me. If It would, NaLu would have been a thing a long time ago.**

His daughter? With Lucy? From the future? Hum… what? This was too much for Natsu to process and his mind froze. Too many question marks were swimming around in his head. There weren't any more reactions coming from him. His mind seemed both still frozen and in overdrive, thinking over what he knew from the situation, but he couldn't but come back to this one little piece of information: in the future, he gets to be with Lucy! Unlike what most people think of him, Natsu isn't blind to romantic feelings. Yes, he may be inexperienced. Yes, he might not be interested very often, but even he can realize he's in love. He knew that from the moment he saw her in Hargeon that she would become close to him: her charming smile, her sweet personality; she was perfect. Of course at the moment, he didn't know it was love, but as time moved on, his feelings grew stronger and stronger, until he would give his life for her.

Nashi was waiting for any sort of response from any of her parents but they each seemed to be lost in their own private thoughts. And they had all the reasons to be; from what her mom had told her, it took them a while to acknowledge their feelings towards each other, or at least, to admit they both felt the same way. Being faced with this could be quite a shock, but she really didn't care to find out how long it would take for them to shake themselves out of it, so she figured she should probably do so herself.

''Ahem! Sorry to disturb you, in your undoubtedly deep and meaningful realizations, but I didn't tell you all of this just for fun. Although it _is_ kinda funny to watch you get all blushy. Anyway, a lot has happened in the future, and by that, I mean _a lot_. You know… terrible things... Many frien...'' She stopped for a quick moment as tears rushed to her eyes and she quickly turned around to hide them from her parents, even though she _knew_ they weren't stupid enough to not notice (well, most of the time, anyway). But, hey! Points for trying, right?

''You don't have to tell us everything now, said Natsu as he quickly came and hugged her. We can wait until you're more at ease with this.'' Lucy was staring slack-jawed at Natsu. To say the least, she was surprised by his sensitive and considerate behaviour. Considerate! The guy who kept telling her to lose weight! Seriously? She always knew he was a loveable and friendly person, and kind, but he barely knew that girl, even though she said she was their daughter. Yes, they did have some similar appearance, but this level of kindness was just weird!

''No, no, don't worry about me...'' said Nashi between muffled sobs.'' That's why I came here, I'm sorry, I have to stop wasting time...'' She rubbed her arm against her eyes to remove the remaining tears and resumed her story ''First thing you need to know... You cannot trust Gray!'' she said in a cold tone.

''What? Why not? He's always been my friend! I mean, don't tell him that, but I really care about him…'' responded Natsu sheepishly while Lucy snickered. It was kind of cute how he didn't realize _everybody_ knew they were good friends and really took care of each other between their numerous fights. She dropped her grin for a more serious expression when she caught a glimpse of Nashi's face.

''Well, for now... In a couple of years, Arcturious, a demon of immense strength and magic power will start hunting all the wizards on this continent. For many years the world was seeped in terror as he didn't mind blowing up entire cities to kill his targets. If you had heard all the horror stories mom would try to keep me from eavesdropping on… The villagers wouldn't stop talking about all the stuff he did, but, honestly, I wish they hadn't. Those stories… They were scary. Nightmares that actually happened, people that actually died... He truly is evil.''

Lucy and Natsu were left speechless as they tried to imagine the damage that Fiore would go through, but also how terrifying it would be for a child, _their_ child, to grow up in such conditions. ''The remaining wizards regrouped and formed a resistance so they at least had a chance to fight Arcturious. They were making teams and groups to go help out the survivors, bring them to shelter, give them food and water. Gray and Juvia were in one of those teams... But what happened next...''

Nashi took a deep breath and resumed.

'' Arcturious ambushed them and started killing all those that stood in his path. Gray and Juvia being the strongest in their team quickly rushed to fight him but it was useless: Juvia… Aunt Juvia was killed during the fight...'' At this point, Lucy had tears in her eyes and was helplessly fighting to keep them from rolling down her face. The thought of losing this sweet girl, one of her best friends, was simply terrifying. ''But this is only the beginning. Gray was overwhelmed with pain, sorrow and rage... Arcturious saw an opportunity to get stronger and he took it: he convinced Gray, to join him on his quest. For a while, the demon seemed to stop his senseless murder. Mom liked to tell me Uncle Gray was working behind the scenes, slowing the demon down for us. For Juvia. At least, he did for 4 years... They came back in strength and they left even more dead people behind them... And, right before I was sent here... I saw you, dad... getting murd-...'' she stopped talking as she fell to her knees before them. She was immediately surrounded by her parents, who quickly came and hugged her to reassure her.

''You've said enough for now, kid... You need calm down and get some rest. And maybe say hi to Happy! How does that sound? I'm sure he'd be super happy to meet you! '' Natsu said, forcing a cheerful smile to his face as Lucy gently guided Nashi to her bedroom. This was going to be a long night.

Two hours later found Natsu and Lucy standing in her living room and thinking about all this. Nashi was sleeping in her mother's room. She had calmed down after crying for a good 30 minutes with her parents close to her. Happy never did arrive, but Natsu promised she would get to see him the next morning.

''Natsu...'' Lucy said worriedly.

''Yes. I know.'' He let out a sigh. ''We need to talk to gramps' about this. Now. While we still can save the future.''

They both were standing there thinking in an uncharacteristic silence when they decided to leave the apartment to head to the Guild Hall. They knew Nashi would need some time to think as well when she woke up.

As they were walking next to each other, Lucy shyly grabbed Natsu's hand without saying a word. They didn't need to: they both knew what has going on in their partner's mind. Perks of being best friends! With a smile, he slowly intertwined his fingers with her and gave her a squeeze to let her know that they would be okay. They had to be.

'' _There is no way I'm letting anything happen to my family! Not while I'm alive!''_ Natsu promised himself.

 **Remember to R &R **

**C ya soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Boi no own Fairy Tail. NaLu Plox**

When Nashi woke up, she was grateful to see that her parents had left her alone in the apartment. She never realized that talking about all that happened would make her break down in front of them... She felt humiliated.

All her life she had lived with the fear of Arcturious. It was like a shadow following her everywhere she went. Her mother always used to tell her that her magic would be capable of defeating him one day, just like Natsu defeated so many opponents when he was still alive, but she never got to try.

She quickly got out of bed and headed for the door to find her parents. She assumed that they would be at the guild hall. Where else would they go? Her dad was probably fighting Uncle Gajeel and Lucy was talking with Aunt Levy and Aunt Mira as usual. These thoughts brought tears to her eyes, but this time, they weren't tears of sadness, but of joy: her mother gave her another chance to make things right and save Fairy Tail. But even better than that, Nashi got to meet all of Lucy and Natsu's friends alive, partying and getting wasted in the Guild Hall. Maybe this wasn't so bad, after all.

 _Meanwhile, in Makarov's office_

''I am afraid that all her sayings are right...'' Makarov said, surprising both Natsu and Lucy. ''The demon Arcturious is amongst the strongest from all the demons that ever existed. He lived a long time ago. Fortunately, a mage with great power was able to destroy him, but at the cost of his own life.''

''Then how did he return?'' asked Lucy

''That, I'm afraid I cannot answer as I do not know the answer myself... I honestly don't know if there's anything we can do to prevent his return...'' as he finished his sentence, Natsu slamed his fist on Makarov's desk and started talking in a cold and angry voice.

''Maybe we won't prevent his return, but if he dares hurt my family...'' he lit his body on fire '' I WILL TURN HIM TO DUST'' Lucy looked at him, amused by his hot temper, but couldn't help the trickle of worry that slipped into her gaze. She remembered Nashi telling her that Arcturious would take over Gray's body and kill Natsu. The thought of losing her best friend... No... _The boy she loved_... was just too much for her.

Makarov looked at Natsu and silently nodded. ''Natsu, I didn't say that we won't do anything to fight him... You should know by now that we never give up! We're Fairy Tail! Even if our opponent is the strongest demon or wizard alive, we will train, get stronger, and with the help of your future daughter, we will learn everything we need to know to defeat him. I shall never let anyone destroy our family! Never! Understood?''

Natsu turned around without saying anything. He headed for the door but looked back with his usual grin just before stepping out of the room. Immediately, all seriousness was lost and the good-old Natsu came back : ''I know we will get through this. After all, I can't afford to let Gray beat me, can I? '' Lucy couldn't help but let her sadness slip away as she smiled back. Natsu always knew the way to make her forget all her troubles and anxiety. She got up to follow Natsu out of the Master's office, her worries flying away.

''…Luce?'' Natsu asked hesitantly. She turned her head to look at Natsu who was blushing slightly.

''Yeah, Natsu?''

''Ever since Nashi came back, I've been thinking a lot... The demon, Fairy Tail, _us_...''

Lucy froze in shock: she knew that this would come up from the moment that Nashi told them she was their daughter, but she couldn't help but worry for Natsu's response to the sudden revelation. ''And I know that with everything we learned from the future and all that stuff, you're kind of stressed out. So I thought we should have some fun, right? So…willyougooutwithme? We could… like… go get dinner or something…''

Laughing at the way Natsu had blurted out his question, Lucy helplessly tried to hide her blush away from him. She was so happy, trying to hold back her squeals of excitement while thinking of the best way to accept his offer.

Natsu didn't dare look at her and her waiting for an answer, but her lack of response soon became evident in the silence that followed. He sighed and said in a disappointed voice: ''If you don't want to, it's fine, you probably have some other stuff to do.'' He tried for a more cheerful tone '' You're still writing that book of yours, right?''

Lucy quickly recovered after that. '' Give me time to answer you idiot! Why wouldn't I go to dinner with you?! Especially if you're the one paying!'' she said with, grinning up at him.

Nashi, who was watching them while entering the Guild Hall, couldn't help the smile that brightened up her face as she witnessed how well her parents got along. She knew that this would be the dinner that started everything. Her mom had told her countless times about their ''first'' date and everything that led to their marriage. The circumstances weren't exactly the same as they had been the last time, but maybe that was okay.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Gray came from behind her (half-naked, obviously) and asked her coldly : ''Can I know why you tried to attack me? What have I ever even done to you?''

''Back off Popsicle!'' she cried out fiercely.

''Who are you calling Popsicle, kid?''

''Hey, Gray, back off or you'll get your ass burned!'' yelled Natsu from the second floor.

''Make me, Flame Brain!'' Everyone knew that this was only the beginning of what was going to be another huge guild brawl, and they all started to get up, readying for the battle to come. What they did not expect, however, was the young teen that Lucy and Natsu ''brought'' starting it.

 **So this is it! I'm not really proud of the ending, but hey! Sometimes you just have no other ideas!**

 **Remember to R &R please. We love ya'll and hope to see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, so this chapter I focused mainly on the relationships of our favourite couples! Hope you enjoy!**

When the fight at the guild finally ended, it was already nighttime. Nashi had finally managed to stop thinking about the future and instead was focusing on having fun with her parents. Everybody had calmed down and was back to "normal", Cana was drinking mugs of beer, Gray was lying half-naked on the floor, beaten by the invincible duo formed by Natsu and Nashi, and Lucy was just staying in a corner of the hall, clearly lost in thought. Nashi could easily guess that she was preoccupied by her incoming date with Natsu. It was kind of cute, really. As cute as one could get without falling in the "ew my parents are getting all mushy and romantic what do I do" category, which Nashi was more than grateful of.

She didn't even notice Natsu as he made his way to her and startled when he started talking.

"Hey, where are you going to spend the night? I don't suppose you have an apartment or money to rent a hotel room?"

"Don't worry about finding some place to sleep, you can come to my place! I wouldn't mind your company!" Lucy said as she walked over to them, cheeks pinking when Natsu turned to grin at her.

''Seriously!? Thanks mom!'' said Nashi happily as she ran to give her a hug. She had actually been concerned about finding some kind of sleeping arrangement.

Lucy was still shocked to hear someone call her mom. Of course she was! She was only seventeen and she had never... well, you know... Whatever!

Natsu, looking at them with a silly grin on his face didn't hide his giddiness very well; he would go on a dinner with Lucy! He didn't really know what to expect, though... For him, this was definitely a date, but maybe for her, it was only two best friends spending some time together. After all, they had eaten together countless times before, what made this so different? But, well, you never know till you try, right?

 _Meanwhile, at Gajeel and Levy's table_ (the only table that wasn't totally destroyed during the brawl)

Gajeel was staring at the happy trio across the guild hall, but more specifically, at that young girl that had arrived earlier that day... She smelled an awful lot like that flame moron. And she did say that her name was Nashi Dragneel. What the hell was that about? How could it be possible that those two had had a kid? And what about earlier, when the kid had tried to knock Gray's teeth in… Twice! In a single day _?_ She also called Ice Queen a murderer...

Levy noticed that Gajeel was obviously doing some very deep thinking and she could very well guess what about, as she herself was wondering about the same thing. Or, should she say, _person_.

"Gajeel! Earth to Gajeel, can you hear me?" Levy laughed lightly at him as he jumped in surprise.

"Hmm? What d'you want, shrimp?"

"Gajeel, it's almost midnight! You've been silent for over 2 hours! Go back to your place to sleep. Oh! And stop calling me shrimp!"

"Whatever...'' he said nonchalantly as he got up, whispering "… _shrimp_ " under his breath, and headed for the exit of the guild but turned around at the last second: ''Hey, shrimp!''

"I said stop calling me shrimp! What do you want?" she replied, irritated.

"Wanna go get some grub tomorrow?" he said, trying to keep his cool.

"What?!" Levy did a very life-like impersonation of a tomato as she processed what Gajeel had just asked her.

"Huh… Never mind!" he hastily turned around and was about to leave when Levy quickly ran over to grab his huge arm and spin him around until he was facing her.

''Holy Mavis you're just like Natsu! Give time to people so they can respond! And yea, if you're the one paying for it obviously!''

Gajeel didn't even say a word as he turned around to leave for good this time. As soon as she couldn't see her face, a small smirk appeared on his face. He lifted his hand up to say goodbye to Levy without even turning around, and left to go back to his place.

How could Natsu get a date quicker than he did! Gajeel had heard Natsu asking Lucy out with his dragon senses and told Levy about it... He didn't know that he would also ask Levy out only because of that stupid flame brain... It seems that his stupid behaviour is contagious...

 _Back at Lucy's apartment_

''Damn it Natsu I told you to stop going through the window!'' yelled Lucy

''Sorry it's just way more fun! Oh, Luce, mind if I spend the night here?'' he asked

Nashi was only listening to them, already knowing what would happen that night...

''No! No fricking way! I'm tired of you burning my sheets! How am I supposed to pay my rent when I have to buy new sheets every time you sleep over?''

''Please!'' he said calmly with puppy-eyes. Who could resist to that! He looked even cuter that way! _She thought_

''Alright, I'll give you one last chance... You can take the bed and I'll go sleep on the couch... TONIGHT ON-'' she didn't even get to finish her sentence as Natsu had fallen asleep on her bed.

''Ughh! What about you Nashi, where wi-'' she stopped when she saw that Nashi was already sleeping on the couch.

''It's like I can't even sleep in my own house!''

She grabbed some extra clothes, went to take a quick shower, and came back in the room. She then put a blanket on the floor next to the bed and tried to sleep but without success... The whole apartment was freezing and the floor wasn't doing anything to help it... She then had an idea:

 _Alright, you're the only source of heat in this apartment, so don't get any crazy ideas!_

She quickly climbed into bed with Natsu who was sleeping bare chest. But sleep still wouldn't come: it did feel a bit warmer but it wasn't enough. Then she decided to get bolder and spoon with him. As soon as she did that, her body quickly warmed up and she felt really comfortable... She didn't even have time to think about how close she was to him as she fell asleep.

What she didn't realize was that Natsu uncounsciously closed the distance between their heads and was sleeping with a smirk on his face.

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to R &R!**


	6. Chapter 6

''Hmm... Natsu...'' Lucy mumbled as she slept with a smile on her face. Unfortunately, she didn't wake up when Gray and Juvia entered her appartment along with Happy right behind them. Nobody actually expected to see Juvia scream when she saw the compromising position in which Natsu and Lucy were sleeping. She was happy! She finally won against her love rival!

Lucy immediately got up, scared to death by the scream of Juvia while Natsu still laid there with his smirk on his face (still sleeping).

Happy grabbed the opportunity and quickly said : '' You loooooove him!''. Lucy was already as red as a tomatoe and couldn't even focus on answering to that little punk as she just realized what a bad idea it was to snuggle with Natsu. But she had to admit it, she did quite enjoy sleeping next to him especially since she never had such a good night rest.

After Natsu and Nashi had woken up, Gray told the trio who was sleeping only a few minutes ago about this mission in which they were supposed to find and slay a monster who was rampaging through small villages near Crocus.

''All right now this sounds like my type of fun!'' Natsu yelled

''Calm down! Do we even know how much our client will pay us?'' Lucy said

''About 2 million jewels'' Gray responded.

''This is MY type of fun!'' Lucy yelled while punching in the air

''I think she's rubbing off Natsu, Gray-Sama'' Juvia whispered to her beloved

''I don't know if she's rubbing of, but she is rubbing ON Natsu'' He laughed while looking at Lucy's face who reddened so quickly.

Natsu was only looking at Lucy who was blushing : he had to admit that he also enjoyed that night. He always wanted to be with her and that night was everything he needed to put a permanent smile on his lips.

Nashi meanwhile, was only staring at the group talking and having fun. Even though she knew that Gray isn't evil (YET), she couldn't get herself to talk to him as a friend. She was so focused on him that she didn't even notice that Juvia made her way to talk to her.

''Hey, you still haven't told us who you are and where you came from!'' she said

''I did, but you probably didn't even heard as you were busy stalking Gray! My name is Nashi Dragneel, and I come from the future...'' Juvia did not expect this straight-forwardness and she just froze on spot. She did not know what to think of this.

''Wait Nashi, we might as well tell to the whole guild about this... I don't want you to go through all that sadness all over again...'' Lucy said

''Alright then, let's head to the Guild before we leave for the mission.''

Once they reached the guild hall, Natsu had an idea to grab everyone's attention and decided to blow some fire.

''Thanks dad!'' Nashi said with a smile on her face.

''Alright everyone, I know you don't know me, but know that I know you... My name is Nashi Dragneel, and I am Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia's daughter in the future...'' Everyone was shocked by this statement. Right after the shock was done, some people were crying as they took out jewels out of their pockets to go give them to Cana.

''Pay up people! I told you they were going to hook up!''

Nashi was only looking at them bewildered as she did not expect everyone to believe her. Natsu, who had guessed what she was thinking quickly told her.

''It's normal don't worry. We've been through so much more crazy stuff that time traveling seems kind of regular.'' He said but quickly added while whispering : '' _But don't mention anything about Gray please..._

'' _I know, don't worry dad'',_ _she replied._

''All right please listen to me!'' she resumed

Nashi started telling the whole story about the demon Arcturious and how she managed to end up in the past. By this point, so many people were staring shocked and many were crying at what they had heard about Nashi's story... Such a dark future was awaiting them...

Makarov who was listening from the second floor jumped back down.

''Yes, we are going to face a terrible opponent, probably the strongest we will ever meet, but we are members of Fairy Tail! We never give up! We shall come victorious of this and save our future!'' he yelled as everyone joined in with tears of both hapiness and sadness. Happy quickly landed on Natsu's shoulder and

Nashi, who was only looking at them with tears of happiness in her eyes, was filled with hope. She knew that she would be able to save the future with her newfound allies... friends... family...

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but that's what it is.**

 **Btw, still haven't had a single review yet, if you guys could drop one, just give me your opinion, or what you would like to see, I'll gladly take it into consideration**

 **Hope you have a wonderful day**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I repeat, I still do not own Fairy Tail; If I did, NaLu would already be a thing.**

After the ''party'' at the guild was over, most of the people in the guild were either drunk, or exhausted after one of their many brawls… Natsu being the one that started them as usually. But this time he had some help from his ''daughter'' Nashi… Gray was still not able to believe that in the future, Natsu and Lucy would have a kid! He was surprised that Natsu even knew the concept of romantic feelings! Or even how to make a kid!

Truth be told, Gray was pretty curious on who he would end up with… He ''was'' lucky to be amongst the survivors of Arcturious' onslaught… Even though romance should be the least of his worries, he still wanted to know... Everyone thought that he had no care for such feelings and the only thing Juvia did was annoy the hell out of him… Well they were wrong since Gray actually enjoys that...sometimes... Nobody knows that he is slowly getting more attracted to the water mage. And unlike the two dragon slayers that are going to dinner with their respective girls, he actually has experience with dating. One of these days, he will surprise everyone at the guild. But in the meanwhile, he must take advantage Natsu's inexperience and make a fool out of him when he's not with Lucy.

''Yo Natsu! Come here for a sec'' he said with a smirk on his face

''What do you want Ice Queen?'' Natsu replied

''You know, if that girl is really yours and Lucy's, that you two… Hum… How shall I put this… Held hands?'' Gray said trying his best not to start laughing.

''Held hands?'' Natsu responded with a confused face. ''Are you really that stupid! Do you honestly believe that babies come from a guy and a girl holding hands?

Gray looked at Natsu with a surprised face. He truly did not expect the dragon slayer to know about sex and everything.

''Alright, so you know how it works, but aren't you at least a bit scared and surprised about all this?'' he asked

''Well… I trust Nashi… I really do believe that she is me and Lucy's daughter… But to be honest, I'm still scared that right now Lucy doesn't love me… The way she looks at Loke or even you! ''

Gray was shocked at how Natsu was speaking of his romantic feelings… He did not expect that at all. Although he is aware of them, he still is blind if he thinks that Lucy is in love with him or Loke.

''Don't you worry about Lucy being in love with me or Loke, Flame Brain. She loves someone else.'' He said

As soon as he said that, the usual smile on Natsu's face vanished. Gray realized what he just did and quickly rushed to add:

''You dumbass! You're the one she loves! Jeez how blind are you.'' The instant Natsu heard that, his face instantly lit up and he was about to respond to Gray but quickly gave up and only had his usual smile on his face. He then turned around and left, but nobody knew that actually, Natsu was screaming of joy internally.

''What? Is this a miracle? No response from the mighty Salamander?'' Gray taunted but still getting no response as Natsu left the guild hall...

 _I think it's time I made a move too… I'm tired of seing Juvia suffering… I used to deny her because I still wasn't ready to let anyone else close to me… But it's time to stop being selfish!_

Unfortunately, what nobody knew, was that that day would be a day everyone would remember for a very long time…

After leaving the guild, Natsu decided to go off do some training. Today would be the day. He had decided to finally confess his feelings towards the blond celestial spirit mage. But before all of that, he decided to head in the forest to train and relax a little bit.

Once he arrived to his favourite training spot, he quickly felt a presence. It was hiding in one of the trees around him. Natsu could feel some sort of magic energy coming from it but nothing more. Before he knew it, an earth missile was headed straight for him: he easily dodged it but was hit by another one that came from his blind spot. What he did not understand was how they all came from different spots around him.

He knew that he would regret doing this in the future, but he let out a roar to burn most of the trees in front of him to be able to see his enemies.

''It's about time Salamander… I'm surprised it took you so long to make this decision… You must be growing a bit smarter huh?'' a voice came from behind him. He couldn't tell who it was, but he knew that it was a male.

''Who are you?'' Natsu yelled

''None of your concern kid! Actually, nevermind, I guess it is since I am about to end your miserable existence!'' as soon as the voice finished his sentence, Natsu heard that he rushed out from some trees behind and quickly tried to turn around but was to slow and had gotten impaled in the left shoulder. He felt a sharp pain and he could feel blood already leaking from his wound.

''You just couldn't make it easy could you?'' Natsu could now see his face: he looked like a young man. He had blond hair long to his shoulders. A scar was right under his right eye that went down till his mouth… A pretty deep scar he could add.

''NATSU!'' Happy came flying and head-butted the man that had stabbed Natsu.

''Hey buddy, you shouldn't be here. I can handle this, go back to Lucy…'' Natsu told him quietly. The man was only starring at them with a smirk on his face.

''No way! I'm not leaving you on your own!''Happy replied

''Please! Happy, I don't have time for this… He is incredibly strong, I could feel it from the moment he spoke!''

''Sorry Cat, but you aren't going anywhere! Even though you're as small as a turd, you dared to attack me… So I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you too… The contract only required the death of the Salamander but this is for my personal pleasure.'' He said with a cruel smirk on his face

''If you even DARE to touch Happy, I am personally going to end you!'' Natsu yelled at the man, rage filled his eyes.

''Oh, this sounds interesting… For once I might have some fun.'' The moment he finished his sentence, he had rushed behind Happy and launched an earth missile towards him…

Natsu could only turn around and see one of the worst images in his life: the pain Happy felt when he was struck by the earth missile. He only had time to see one final thing, and that was Happy falling to the ground… Bleeding…

''Happy! Buddy…'' he went to grab his best friend who unfortunately wasn't moving and barely breathing… ''Please… Not you too…'' He then slowly placed him back on the ground, before getting back up and turning around to see his enemy… The one who dared to hurt Happy. Flames were quickly gathering around Natsu as his rage kept building. The man quickly saw how his flames were turning darker and darker by the second.

''Alright, now we can have some fun! Bring it up Salamander! I'm ab…'' he was interrupted as a jaw-breaking uppercut sent him flying into a tree who instantly set on fire.

''You hurt Happy… You piece of shit! You will regret this decision for the rest of your miserable life!'' Natsu yelled at the injured man while dark crimson flames were dancing around him…

 **Remember to drop a review plox, would be appreciated :)**

 **WhiteshadowFF OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back! I actually have a lot of ideas for this chapter but I guess we'll just see how it works out!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

The dark wizard slowly got up and cracked his neck while looking at Natsu with a smirk. He would finally get to fight against a challenging opponent.

''So… Seems me killing that little cat of yours made you a bit stronger heh?'' he said while laughing. Natsu was looking at him with rage. ''Oh, by the way, I think we didn't make the proper acquaintance! I'm Lamak… One of the strongest wizards alive! And close friend to the strongest. You might not know him yet, but you just wait… Actually, you'll never meet him… Fortunately for you… You'll be dead really soon!'' Natsu jumped at him while boosting himself with fire (from his feet) but was quickly stopped by an earth spike that almost hit him straight in the back.

''Oh wait for a second there bud'! I have a surprise for you!'' Lamak channelled some magic for a couple of seconds then yelled:'' _Wizard Spirit!''_ Instantly, his magic was flaring to a level which even Laxus couldn't reach.

''Now… Let's have some fun! _Hell Binding!''_ After he finished his spell, Natsu was lifted in the air and couldn't move a muscle… That spell was truly blocking any sort of movement.

''Oh I'm not even done! _Death curse!''_

Instantly, Natsu felt his magic power drop to dangerously low levels and made his struggle against Lamak's earlier spell even harder… But he couldn't give up yet… He had to beat that guy… For the sake of Happy.

'' _Elemental Spike! Elemental Hurricane!_ '' Lamak yelled.

Natsu was being hit by spikes of all 4 elements all over his body. You could hear his bones breaking and blood spilling all around him while at the same time, being in a whirlpool of all 4 elements as well… He was completely powerless... No way of fighting back against the wizard who seemed to have the time of his life.

''Now… For the finale! _Unleash Hell!''_

Natsu was already bleeding and to anyone looking at him, lifted in the air, he looked like a mass of bleeding flesh. But what he wasn't expecting was a huge arrow of (again) all the four elements crushing him back down on the ground.

Lamak who was panting but with a smirk on his face.

''So… The great Salamander is finally down for the count! How was this little lizard? The greatest elemental wizard in all of Fiore!'' He did not expect Natsu slowly getting back up on his feet… And obviously, in a horrible condition… He also knew that most of his bones were broken or crushed. ''How are you still alive? It's a miracle you still have enough blood in your body!

''I… T-t-told you… I shall make you pay… FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HAPPY!'' He gathered the remains of his magic for one attack… It's all or nothing…

'' _Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!_ '' Lamak who was still surprised by the fact that Natsu was still alive didn't even move as his final attack hit him with full strength…

'' _How could this happen to me… How could I lose? To a weakling like him…''_

Natsu's attack had wiped out Lamak in less than 3 seconds… But that final attack emptied out the remaining magic in Natsu and he could already feel his consciousness fade away due to his massive loss of blood.

He fell down on the dirt and slowly tried to crawl to Happy's body… He wanted to be with him for one last time… But he was glad to know that Happy was still alive and barely injured, he was only knocked out by Lamak' strong attack. Natsu figured that Lamak intended to taunt him into fighting him at his full strength… He probably regretted it when he died…

But then Natsu thought of Lucy… Of all the things that he wanted to tell her… To do with her… Now, he would never be able to tell her how he really felt… To go on missions with her… Breaking in her apartment and sleeping in her bed… All this was taken from…

''NATSU! What happened?! Natsu please answer me!'' Lucy came out from the woods to help Natsu.

She had left her apartment earlier and decided to head towards the guild when she somehow felt that Natsu and Happy were in danger… She decided to head to their home but on the way there, she heard spells being casted and Natsu' screams of pain as he was getting beaten. She then felt huge pain as her best friend was suffering. So she quickly tried to sprint the distance between them and when she arrived and saw the one she loved, lieing beaten on the ground… bleeding from everywhere…

''Lu-L-Lucy… I'm so-sorry… Guess ou-our dinner is off…'' he said while coughing blood.

''Please, stop talking!'' she answered while holding his head on her lap and crying.

''I need… to te… tell you something… ''

''SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP! NATSU NEEDS HELP!'' she screamed

''Lucy… Stop… It's too late… Please… Ta..Take care of Happy…

''Natsu! Stop saying this, I'll carry you to Porlyusica if I have to!'' she whimpered

''I… Love you…'' as he finished his sentence, he became unconscious…

''NATSU!'' she screamed in agony. ''DAMN IT! I LOVE YOU TOO…'' she stood there crying while Gajeel rushed in and saw the reason for Lucy's screams.

 **Dont worry, this isn't the end of the fanfiction, I'm not planning to end it anytime soon. Sorry about the crappy fight scene, still improving on that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it tho**

 **Remember to drop a follow and plox review**

 **Have a good one folks**


	9. Chapter 9

Hopefully you guys enjoy the story and maybe you'll finally get to see a decent ending in a couple dozen of chapters (maybe)

Enjoy

PS: I don't own Fairy Tail, this story belongs entirely to Hiro Mashima and I am only doing this for entertainment purposes and as a passion of course.

'' _Where am I? What is this place? Am I dead?''_ Natsu thought. Everywhere he looked, all he saw was endless darkness, not a tiny bit of light. He then tried casting a spell so he could see where he is but no fire came out. As memories returned, Natsu remembered his fight with the elemental wizard, his own injuries, and the spell that obliterated Lamok, sending him straight into oblivion. He then remembered Lucy running to him and felt that Gajeel wasn't too far away… What had happened after?

'' _I guess that mage did end up killing me… Damn. I had so much to do, live for… LUCY!''_ Tears came up to his eyes as the thought of never seeing his beloved ever again was a possibility.

Suddenly, a red scaled dragon appeared in front of him and lit the whole ''room on fire''. Said dragon was obviously somebody Natsu knew and grew up with.

Natsu was just staring at the father figure he hadn't seen in years and emotions were rampaging inside of him. Sadness and Joy, Anger and love towards the Fire Dragon. Tears rushed straight to his eyes as he rushed to embrace his father.

''IGNEEL!'' he yelled. Igneel put one of his arms on Natsu's shoulder as he let his adoptive son empty his heart out. He then decided to put the reunion on a hold as it was no time to talk about what happened in the duration of the past years. An urgent matter pressed.

''Natsu, listen to me'' The mighty dragon said. ''You are gravely injured at the moment, major loss of blood, and your body is crashing right now. You don't have a long of time left''

Natsu couldn't say a word as the shock of meeting Igneel again and finding out that he's dieing was too much for him. All that he could do was stare down at the news of his impeding doom.

''But! It isn't over yet. You still have a lot to do in this world. You know it yourself, that daughter of yours, came and gave you a chance. A chance to save your future from Arcturious.'' He resumed

''Wait, you know who Arcturious is?'' Natsu who had finally gotten over the shock asked.

''Unfortunately, I do. And that man you've had the misfortune of running into. Well, more like he ran into you purposely.'' The Flame king went on

''Lamak? You know him?'' Natsu asked, surprised

''Yes, he is amongst the strongest demons of Arcturious' army, with a huge expertise of all 4 elemental magics known to humans. Why he came here to kill you, I have no clue yet, but I do know that the only reason you have survived this encounter is from your emotions.''

Natsu easily understood that Igneel was referencing to the huge boost in power he got from seeing his best friend get injured.

''But now is not the time. You need to make a choice right now.''

''A choice?'' Natsu answered curiously

''The wounds you suffered are deadly… for an average human being. Lungs, heart and brain have both been damaged to a major extent. But there is a way for you to make it. First of all, you will need to sacrifice your entire magic power.''

''What? Sacrifice my magic? And how would that save me exactly?!'' asked Natsu Shocked

''Just listen to me'' Igneel answered with a calm tone. ''Deadly ethernano particles from Lamak's spells have entered your blood stream and is currently destroying your body. Same particles are fighting with your usual ethernano particles and this is what's killing you right now. Problem is that your magic isn't strong enough to defeat Lamak's magic.'' At that moment, Natsu guessed what Igneel's solution would be.

''As you probably just guessed, the only way for you to make it out alive is by absorbing Lamak's magic, such as remains from his spells and the Ethernano particles from his attacks. Lamak was not only a strong offensive magician, but could also heal himself at incredible speed. So you should be able to survive his wounds, and not only that, grow even stronger than you were.'' Finished Igneel

''I'll do it!'' Natsu said while looking up to his dad

''You do know that even if you will become stronger in the future, you will lose your Dragon Slayer magic, and will have to entirely relearn Lamak's magic, and that's not an easy thing.'' Said the Flame Dragon King

''It doesn't matter. Anything so I can see my family again, go on missions with them, return to Happy, Erza, Gray, and especially… Lucy! So yea, I accept. Anything to live on with them.''

Igneel smiled at his son, as he knew that this decision would be the right one.

''Very well, Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel, embrace the new strength, and let yourself be carried back to the living realm!'' Igneel chanted while his son was glowing of a greenish light, and as he was being raised up towards the ''Sky''.

''Thanks a lot, Dad!'' Natsu said with a tear in his eye before getting blinded by a white light. He woke up in the infirmary bed in Fairy Tail next to Happy who was sleeping on his chest and Lucy who was holding his hand (also sleeping). He knew he had returned back to them and wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

Meanwhile, he felt Nashi train against Romeo outside of the Guild, as she also felt her father wake up from his coma and instantly ran to him by breaking through the Guild doors and smashing into a close hug with him, instantly waking up Lucy and Happy who at first thought they were dreaming, but then faced with the reality that their friend has returned to them.

''NATSU! YOURE BACK!'' Yelled the trio. Said Dragon slayer was extremely tired but had no problems giving back all the love and tears he was receiving from his family. He was finally back, and had a long journey ahead of him. But more importantly, he had been given a second chance, to live out his life with Lucy, Happy, and the rest of his guild. He would not throw it.

R&R and don't forget to smile


	10. Chapter 10

**P.S.: As usual, I don't own Fairy Tail, and all that**

Not even a couple of minutes after waking up, Natsu tried to get back up on feet but learned the hard way that this wouldn't be an option for a while. His muscles had atrophied and he looked as thin as a leaf. He didn't understand why.

''Lucy, how long was I sleeping?'' He asked, curious as to why he had degraded so fast

She just looked at him as her smile went away and tears quickly came out as she had to remember the events of that fateful day…

''NATSU!'' she screamed in agony. ''DAMN IT! I LOVE YOU TOO…'' she stood there crying as Gajeel rushed in and saw the reason for Lucy's painful screams.

''What the hell happened here?'' Gajeel asked alarmed

''I DON'T KNOW! PLEASE! WE NEED TO GET HIM SOME HELP!'' Lucy cried while holding the pale boy closer.

''Step aside, let me take him to the Guild!'' said the Iron Dragon Slayer while slowly taking the frail body in his arms then rushed straight to the guild.

'' _Don't die on me Salamander, don't do this to your family'' he thought_

As he arrived to the guild, he quickly blew through the doors by turning his foot into Iron and called down Wendy to help him keep Natsu alive and asked Jet to run straight to Porlyusica.

Makarov came down from his floor the moment he saw Gajeel break down the guild doors, knowing something horrible had happened. The Iron Dragon Slayer slowly put Natsu on the infirmary bed while Wendy was trying to stabilize him. There was nothing he could do at this point to help out the Salamander.

''Gajeel talk to me. What happened to him?'' asked the Guild Master. Gajeel just stared at him not exactly knowing himself what happened.

''I have no clue. I jus-…'' as he was talking, Lucy had just gotten in the guild, sweating and exhausted, with Happy in her arms, which was in a way better state than Natsu but still not too good. He had been knocked unconscious by the mage's attack and was barely breathing.

''Natsu… Where is Natsu?'' The blue cat asked, exhausted from his injury.

Porlyusica and Jet had just gotten back to the guild as the older lady rushed straight to the Fire Dragon Slayer' side. No clue with what she was about to deal with.

''Don't worry about him… He'll make it just fine…'' Gajeel said with a sad tone, to himself, more than anyone else. As emotionless as he would try and make people think he is, everybody knew that even he had feelings and cared deeply for his fellow guild mates… No… His family…

''MAKAROV! GET IN HERE!'' Porlyusica yelled from the infirmary.

''Can you help him?'' he asked worriedly

''It's going to be extremely hard. A lot of his vital organs have been damaged. Punctured lungs, damaged heart, and a small portion of his brain has been hit directly. This magic went straight through his skull and managed to penetrate his brain.'' She answered seriously. ''Even if I do pull a miracle and he survives, there's no guarantee that he will be the same Natsu.'' She declared

Everybody in the guild had heard that and many people started shedding tears. Fears of what could happen to their favourite dragon slayer were just too much for them to handle.

But then, something happened nobody expected.

''Stop your crying! This won't do anything to help out my dad!'' Nashi declared with tears in her eyes. ''I know for a fact that he will make it out of this, and he will come out stronger than ever! But now, worrying and picturing catastrophic scenarios will just make it worse. That's at least what he would want us to do!''

This hard but true speech was what the guild needed. They had gone through much worse than this, and they would go through this as well. Nashi had helped them realize that and gave them hope in this horrible situation.

Porlyusica had heard this speech, which also brought some tears to her eyes, but instantly wiped them and went to work on the injured boy in front of her.

''Yea, I sort of know the rest of how the procedure went… Some ethernano cells from Lamak's spells had entered my blood stream and muscles. That caused my own magic to fight it but it was a losing battle.''

Lucy raised her head at how he knew about what happened to him.

Natsu, guessing her thoughts said right after:

''Igneel told me about it…'' she was shocked to hear this, but even more to what he was about to say. ''He gave me a choice: to give up my dragon slayer magic, or lose my life.'' He said with closed eyes

''Wait, you don't have magic anymore?!'' Happy asked him

''No… Well yes, I don't have Dragon Slayer Magic anymore… But my body assimilated Lamak's magic. I had chosen to take over his magic, which instantly stopped the conflict of magic particles in my body and allowed the healing process, which was incredibly fast with Lamak's magic, to begin with. This is probably the only reason I am still alive and talking to you.''

''Well whatever happened to your magic… I'm just glad to see you're still with us Natsu…'' she said with a small blush

Natsu just looked at her with happiness in his eyes.

''Yea Natsu! It's good to see you're back… Dad…'' Happy declared

Meanwhile Nashi just listened to their reunion. She wanted so bad to go and hug her father but she wanted for them to finish talking first.

''It's good to be back. How long was I in a coma tho?'' he asked

''Well… You were asleep for 2 months… A good amount of stuff happened between.'' Answered Lucy

''We'll go over it later… First of all, Nashi, I Know you've been waiting. Get over here. '' he said with a warm smile on his face

She instantly took the occasion and jumped on him, giving him a bone breaking hug, but full of love.

''I knew you'd make it dad… I never doubted it for a second.'' She said while laughing

He still wasn't used to getting called dad, but he didn't mind it at all. After their hug was over, he got up with the help of Lucy and Nashi and they walked together in the Guild Hall.

Tears of happiness came up on everybody's eyes as their favourite dragon slayer had finally returned to them. Erza was especially amongst the most worried as she was scared the most of losing her brother, but now that he was back, she was in shock.

But obviously, like any good news in the guild, a party was thrown in Natsu's honor that night. Brawls regained their intensity even if Natsu couldn't fight, people would drink and party. Fairy Tail's warm light that fueled them had been brought back to them, and they wouldn't miss an occasion to celebrate that.

Later that night, Lucy and Nashi brought him and Happy back to their apartment. They needed a place to stay in for a while and Lucy didn't mind sharing it.

As they made their way inside, Natsu could walk a bit on his own, and Lucy instantly took advantage of that and proposed that he should take a shower, which he agreed to considering he had been stuck in a bed for 2 months.

While he was showering, Nashi and Happy had tucked in for the night in the second bed that Lucy had bought in her apartment. The blonde celestial mage never expected Nashi and Happy to grow so close together but considering the circumstances of the past 2 months, it's completely understandable.

''Natsu, I brought some clothes from your place, so don't worry about that, they're just in front of the bathroom!'' Lucy told him from her bed.

''Thanks!'' he answered, with his normal voice returning to him.

He came out 20 minutes later, only in boxers though, when she was in her bed, half-asleep but with one eye open, which obviously drew Lucy's attention and a heavy blush. Then, without even realizing that she was still up, he just walked up to the bed, got under the cover and lied down next to her, while slowly getting closer and closer to her. Thinking she was sleeping, he whispered a soft ''I Love you Luce'' then instantly fell asleep.

Lucy remained up for a while as her blush persisted for a lot longer, at the realization of what this meant. He had unknowingly confessed to her (well at least, she thought) while he thought she was sleeping. She then remembered that he had also done that before falling into a coma, but she instantly burried that memory deeper in her memory.

As she finally calmed down, she closed down the final inches separating their bodies, and spooning again with him. She answered: ''I love you too Natsu'' and fell asleep, unknowing that she had put a wide smile on his face.

 **There we go, 10th chapter completed! Longest chapter I've ever wrote (I think).**

 **Hope ya enjoyed.**

 **It might take a little bit for me to upload the next chapters, but it shouldn't be too long.**

 **Please review, give me your thoughts about it, so I can better work on improving the story to your desires**

 **C ya soon**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here I am, tired and lonely at 2 am, with close to no sleep, writing a fanfic that I was supposed to continue last year, but you know what they say, better late than never xd**

 **Sorry for the delay, to those few of you guys that enjoy this story, I'm pretty sure that I'm writing this story for myself at this point, but whatever.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer. Still dont own fairy tail, hiro mashima is the big boi xd**

Somewhere far from the Guild…

A giant frozen throne, stood in the middle of a massive cave. The temperature prevented any normal human from surviving there for even for a minute. These conditions were supposed to preserve the body of a great demon, buried in said cave, for hundreds of years. This was in fact, the Imperial Tomb of the Great Demon Arcturus.

Steps, could be heard, as they were slowly marching towards the Frozen Throne of the Demon. The energy emanating from this prison was overwhelming, except for one person. Well, "thing"...

-*sigh* Well, at least we know it worked… _said a dark and deep voice_

-Soon, you shall join me, on our crusade to eradicate this plague from Earthland, but for now… I need to prepair the world for our arrival. I am not in my own time, but there is no rush. Those puny fairies were the last thing standing between me, and total anihilation of the human race. I shall rebuild my empire, and soon… very soon… our final battle will begin… _said voice continued_

-In the meanwhile, recover your strength, you shall wake up soon, you will know when to find me.

Arcturus then left the cave, put on his cloak, and left the prison of his younger self, in order to begin preparations.

-x791 huh, seems we still have a couple of years to get ready, get stronger. Might as well regroup my followers ahead of time… I think the first one I should start working on would be Lamak… He was supposed to accelerate my healing in this era, by slowly transfering his own life force into me, but he wasn't anywhere to be found, and I can't detect his magic anywhere on the continent...

Actually, that was a half life, since he did feel the strong elemental magic that Lamak once displayed, but not with Lamak himself… What could have happened in this timeline… Could the arrival of the daughter of the Dragon Slayer and the Celestial Bitch have changed this much? Lamak was one of his top commanders for a reason, there's no way in hell he would lose to a dragon slayer who hasn't even unlocked a quarter of his potential yet.

As these thoughts were going through Future Arcturus' mind, he realised that he would have to be careful as he was traveling in this time. Gray was still very much present and in control of his body in x791 so he needed to pay close attention in order to not get a bad surprise. Currently, his magic levels were at an all-time low, readjusting to this time travel bullshit is gonna take a while so might as well blend with the population for a while. But soon… the world will be aware of his existence… again…

 _Back to Lucy's place_

Natsu got out of the bed, early in the morning. His new magic was changing his body constantly in multiple ways… His arms were covered in markings, and his head hurt like a bitch. It felt like his brain was absorbing information at a speed that it couldn't even handle.

So he decided to go outside, walk a little bit, clear his mind, then go begin his new training, with a magic style that he had no clue how to begin using.

Slowly but surely, the fresh morning air was improving his mood (which was already good enough, for an unknown reason) and relieving him of his pain, so he began the path to the Training Grounds, to being relearning his spells.

-All right, so remember, no dragon slaying magic means no dragon slaying spells, which me-... Wait a second!

Realization hit him, as the first benefits of not having Dragon slaying magic anymore were already appearing. He wouldn't be sick in transportation anymore! Which means Erza won't have to knock him out every time they took a train.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" he thought

-Ok, ok, let's begin! His mentality was back up, and his intense training began.

He first tried to bring out fire, just some basic spells, fireball, fire breath, etc… Most of these were relatively easy since they were the basics of magic in general. But it seemed like this fast learning was the work of something else. Something deep inside of him, teaching him how to use his newly acquired magic.

Unknowingly, Natsu was already on the track to mastering the elements in all their complexity, which would turn him into an even scarier opponent. Although, his only element that he knew how to use currently, was Fire, and it was at a very weak level. Currently, a young kid mage could probably summon a stronger fireball than him.

-God Dammit! I thought this was gonna be so easy! Why can't I just use the same spells as when I had my Dragon Slaying magic…

He then had an idea.

He concentrated on the idea of creating a massive fireball, and launching towards the Training Dummy in front of him.

Natsu was slowly gathering enough energy and could feel fire, gathering inside his hand, but what he didnt notice, was that the other elements we're also joining inside the growing explosive weapon in order to make it even deadlier.

This was draining him of his energy very fast, so he finally decided this would be enough and he threw it at the Dummy, and ducked, expecting a massive explosion (considering the amount of preparation and time it took to gather that ball), but barely "hurt" said Dummy.

He got closer to analyze the damage he did, but quickly got mad and turned around, insulted at how little damage he had done, but he didn't notice the TYPE of damage that had done.

While obviously, the Dummy was burning in some spots, the small amount of water had also cut it in multiple spots, the wind had taken some of it's skin off and the earth had damaged it with brute force.

Obviously, our oblivious salamander would never notice that, which is why he was mad at his slow progress.

He expected the training to take a while, but he never really thought of starting over his whole magic training, like when he was growing with Igneel…

This was good enough for now though, he had decided. Natsu finally went back home, to Lucy's appartment, where she was still asleep.

Natsu smiled, looking at the one he loved, and bliss took over him. He wouldn't have to go through this alone, the love of his life would be with him, at every step of the way.

The Salamander finally slid back into bed, right next to Lucy, who instantly (unconsciously) grabbed on to Natsu and hugged him, making his day even better.

 **Well, this is it guys, Sorry this chapter was complete trash, I have the ideas but can't express myself properly coz im dumb xd**

 **Anyway, hopefully I'll see you soon.**

 **Any review (except flame xd) is accepted and appreciated, so hit me up familia.**

 **Adios, have a good summer break :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Whats good everyone, Whiteshadow here, relaxing outside in the sun, decided that I might as well write a new chapter while im existing here. As per usual, I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

 **Disclaimer: As per usual, I dont own fairy tail (unfortunately), all this shit belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 _A month after Natsu's training began_

Nashi was slowly getting used again to this year, joining Fairy Tail as (technically) the newest member of its family. She had moved in with Wendy and Carla, at Fairy Hills, saying that she would find it weird to live in the same house as her mom, who is BARELY older than her.

Obviously, Lucy still wasnt used to getting called mom, but she had accepted this decision from her future daughter and hoped this would be an opportunity for Natsu to spend even more time alone with her, at her place now.

What she hadn't expected though, was Natsu going off alone almost 20 hours a day, to train with his new magic.

Ever since his battle with Lamak, who to be honest, affected their whole lives in unexpected ways, Natsu had slowly changed. Not only had he lost his Dragon Slayer Magic, but he gained Lamak's elemental magic, which according to him, seemed to have a certain consciousness of its own. It wasn't strong enough to control him, but it was slowly changing him. Natsu wasn't as happy and excited as he always was. He wouldn't try to go to the guild and be the old goofy self he usually was.

It would be fair to say that Lucy hadn't had a real conversation with him, ever since his first day of training.

 _That same day_

Lucy slowly got out of bed, and noticed that Natsu was already up, preparing some food.

-Morning Luce. he said

Lucy then yawned and said:

-Morning Natsu. It was obvious that she was in pure bliss, after her sleep with the boy she loved, but something was wrong. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but Natsu seemed concerned.

-Are you okay by the way? She said worriedly.

Natsu seemed to be thinking of something else when the Celestial Mage asked him this question, and it took her repeating again to finally pull him out of his concentration.

-Oh yea, I'm okay, he replied with a smile, which just didn't feel right.

I just have to-... He stopped for a second and then resumed

-I'm sorry Lucy, I need to go out for a little, I'll be back later tonight. He said, still thinking about something else

-Oh... okay. Her disappointment was clear in her voice

-Listen, we'll hang out again later tonight, okay? He asked, but barely got an answer out of her. He then sighed and said:

-You know I love you, right?

As expected, that put a massive grin on her face, and she instantly replied.

-Of course I do, you dummy! She then got up, went and gave him a quick kiss, which was basically her giving her permission to him to leave.

 _Today_

He seemed to be thinking about something back then, but i completely forgot about it, I just assumed he was tired or something… should have assumed that something was wrong from the moment that he never showed up at my appartment after that, and barely appeared at the guild…

Lucy's thoughts were not helping her mood, as she sat alone in her appartment.

She then heard a knock on her door, which instantly got her hopes up.

As the Celestial Mage was about to open the door, she realised it couldn't be him; her love would never bother knocking on the door. He would either go through the window or figure out some other way to phase into her room.

She finally answered and was surprised to see Nashi;

-Hi mom, just gonna bother you for a little, I have to go on a mission with wendy and gajeel. She said

-No problem sweetie, come on in. Lucy replied as she closed the door behind her…

 _A couple of hours later_

Gray was making his way to the training ground where Natsu spent 90% of his time nowadays. Said ice mage was supposed to go out on a date with Juvia, which he had finally given in and asked out,{DONT WORRY, THIS SCENE WILL BE ELABORATED IN ANOTHER CHAPTER} but obviously, as one would expect, Gray wasn't used to having somebody else in his life so it would take some time for him to get used to this new life style. He would have to postpone the date though, since he had decided to check on his best friend (of course, he would never call Natsu like that if he were here) who barely showed up at the guild or even talked to his lover. His new training had been intensive, and multiple times during this past month, the whole guild could feel the destructive power and magic that Natsu was emanating. It seems like his training was going really well.

He finally got a visual on Natsu, but had trouble recognizing him; the young ex-dragon slayer was shirtless, somehow even more buff than last time, sweating, constantly casting spells at the now obliterated remains of the Dummy. His hair had also grown to shoulder length, and he had a darker aura around him.

"Alright, might as well try this one out again" Natsu told himself.

He concentrated for a couple of seconds, and unleashed the full wrath of his new Magic, on a tree not too far from him. He yelled:

-ELEMENTAL CHAOS!

As he finished casting his spell, the strength of his magic could be felt throughout the whole city, which scared quite a lot of citizens, as well as mages. A massive explosion of all 4 elements had hit a relatively big tree in front of him, erasing it from existence, and also hitting a bunch of other trees in a massive area, some burned, some cut, some just simply turned to atoms due to the pure pressure and strength of the spell.

Without even looking at the damage he had done, Natsu turned around, sat down in a meditative posture , relaxed, completely aware that he had obliterated, AGAIN, a very big portion of the forest and every non human living creatures in it, but not satisfied enough with how far his training had gotten.

For the first time in his life, Gray was truly afraid of his best friend…

 **Well, as per usual, in my opinion, very subpar chapter, but the ideas are still here. Working hard to express them as best and as interesting as possible.**

 **As i said, i appreciate every review (except flame, again) and comment you guys have about this story.**

 **Thanks again for reading, hope you have a great one**

 **Ill c ya soon hopefully :D**


End file.
